Non-Player Polities
Balcones (-Construction and Engineering, -Research and Development, +Diplomacy) - Warm Nomadic traders, the Balcones operate several cross-border road-trains within the Federation and territories of the Rafiki - often fending off the minor bandits and outlaws to carry finished goods and raw materials between the small holdings and strongholds Known Territories and Settlements: None Known Influences: Cross-Border Trading Known Facilities: None Known Technologies: None Known Units: Several Roadtrains Buna (+Construction and Engineering, -Espionage and Counter-Intelligence, -Stellar Warfare) - Reine Okomo - Pro-Unity Claiming most of the equatorial region, including the Gama de Acero, the Buna have firmly turned their back on space and focused heavily on transforming their patch of Comoria into something liveable. Forced into the most desolate regions by other polities in their early history, they have learnt to survive in this harsh region and now live within a handful of underground cities - as well as operating various wells, aquifers and mines. Known Territories and Settlements: Buna City, Gharistan, Ndanga, Wuuwa, The Pandayans and the Vuoristö Savannah together with a polar base at Barafu Utoto Station Known Influences: Renewables Known Facilities:Barafu Utoto Station, Eastern Pandayan, Southern Pandayan, Vuoristö Pandayan Roadtrain Manufactory, a Stoic Clinic and significant investment in Solar Power Plants Known Technologies: None Known Units: Buna Defence Corps, supporting regiments, together with one Roadtrain route Chikalda (+Economy and Trade) - Cool Located in the Nezem side of the Anderbacks and south of Usiku, the Chikalda have kept to themselves for much of their history. When the Federation was formed the Nezem incorporated them early, but let them retain their independence, a nation within a nation. In recent years they have been more vocal about their own history, with strong movements growing around their traditional crafts and values of salvage and reclamation - partly in response to the surge in 'cheap' entertainment coming out of nearby Gharistan Known Territories and Settlements: Chikalda Hills Known Influences: Artisanal Crafts, Seam Mining, Salvage Known Facilities: None Known Technologies: None Known Units: Chikalda Infantry Division Crimeran Confederation Decimated in the Satyata-Seihai Conflict, the remnants absorbed into the military of the Huitzilopochtli Group Green Energy Party (+Economy and Trade, -Espionage and Counter-Intelligence) - Pro-Unity Blossoming in response to the focus on Green politics within Federation budgets and led by Professor Havant's proteges, the Green Energy Party is a solid mixture of aspirational scientists and hopeful youth Known Territories and Settlements: None Known Influences: Ecology, Clean Tech, Sustainability Known Facilities: Several Solar Power Plants and Kelp Harvesting facilities Known Technologies: Researched Recycling for the Federation Known Units: None Gorski Amalgam (++Research and Development, +Espionage and Counter-Intelligence, -Economics) - Neutral Fleeing persecution from the Rim Confederature for recidivist research into forbidden technologies, the Gorski Amalgam keep primarily to their city of Haven in the Anderback Mountains west of Mkobe - though they import a wide range of products as events in recent years have meant they are no longer self-sufficient. They were persuaded into the Federation on the basis of long-term trading contracts with the Buna and a defence pact with the Nezem States. Known Territories and Settlements: Haven, Anderback Mountains Known Influences: Espionage, Pharmaceuticals Known Facilities: The Feigembaum Centre, Goldberg Observatory and a Bug Manufactory Known Technologies: Combat Stimulants Known Units: Sokovzhymalka Grande y Felicísima Armada (+Stellar Warfare, -Planetary Warfare) - Weaver - Neutral Named for one of the great navies from Old Terra, they've contented themselves with ruling over the seas of Comorian with naval ships and trading posts centred on Port Cartegena on the Nezem Coast. They also have a fairly large stake in transoceanic trading. Known Territories and Settlements: Port Cartegena, Loupe Point and Port Barbary off the Nezem Coast Known Influences: Marine Industry Known Facilities: University of Cartegena, several Kelp Harvesting and Processing Facilities Known Technologies: Marine Surveying Known Units: Several Patrol Cutters and other naval vessels with one decentralised Fisabee Marine Division Hishu Gardeners (+Espionage and Counter-Intelligence, -Construction and Engineering) - Faxecura - Warm Claiming a small territory on the edge of the Gama de Acero and south of the Buna, the Hishu Gardeners were a group that set out on a sleeper ship to start a utopian society and search for enlightenment. They believe that a society, like a garden, will not grow properly until it is pruned and the weeds are eliminated. While outsiders know the gardeners mostly for the large seed banks and skilled farmers, they are so much more. They have not rushed to expand taking there time to make sure they buildings facing and architecture do not interfere with positive energy flows and have spent some of their time and effort towards art and culture instead of just survival. Known Territories and Settlements: Gama de Acero including the city of Tōsandō and Kyoto Sands Known Influences: Alternative Healthcare Known Facilities: Several Kelp Marine Harvesting and Kelp Farming platforms together with the Ny'ekundu Wetlands and Tōsandō Gardens Known Technologies: Natural Detoxicants, Technical Fabrics Known Units: Defence forces in the form of the Antai-Kazu and Yūbokumin-Kazu Mercantile Alliance Collapsed following a series of over-extensions and poor investment choices Nicaragua Mining Conglomerate (+Economy and Trade, +Espionage and Counter-Intelligence, --Stellar Warfare) - Neutral Prominent in western Buna, the Anderbacks and the Nezem Badlands, the NMC is a powerful economic force - more so with the increased demands from manufacturing and the gap left by the lack of leadership in the PMMC and the fall of the Mercantile Alliance Known Territories and Settlements: Esteli Pit, Siuna Pit, Boaco Pit Known Influences: Pit Mining and Ore Processing Known Facilities: Esteli Miner's Manufactory Known Technologies: None Known Units: Pitman's Roadtrain Oshakati Collective (-Diplomacy) - Neutral Emerging into prominence out of Darbuiks following the consolidation of numerous transport unions, the Oshakati were previously concerned with being truckers, municipal transport services and so on. Bringing everything together has strengthened them to the point of recognition by the Federation as a union polity Known Territories and Settlements: None Known Influences: Transportation, Worker's Rights Known Facilities: Transport Hub in Darbuiks Known Technologies: None Known Units: Oshakati Militia Progress Made Manifest Coalition (+++Economy and Trade, --Planetary Warfare) - Rook Winters - Warm Formed from a consortium of private technology and engineering companies by Takala Dahajafada the Progress Made Manifest Coalition is an influential Federation lobbyist. Councillor Jaharala Neariera was recently killed in an automobile accident Known Territories and Settlements: Nezem Coast Known Influences: Communities Known Facilities: Dhajafada Economic Institute in Mkobe, Exotic Materials Market and Nebula Industries Known Technologies: Global Economics Known Units: Combat Engineers and Lunar Ansible Tunneller Saenoori (+Construction and Engineering, -Diplomacy) - Park Hee-Ok - Warm Descended from an engineering brigade attached to the exodus fleet, the Saenoori have retained much of their military roots in terms of no-nonsense straight talking and a blunt approach to problem-solving. Preferring to retain their cohesion they exist now as independent contractors for hire throughout the Federation, behaving in part as a union and in part as a tightly knit sub-culture Known Territories and Settlements: Rhee on the Nezem Coast Known Influences: Mercenaries Known Facilities: Construction Manufactory Known Technologies: None Known Units: Captain Niamh Byrne and three Damche Airbourne Battalions, several units of Combat Engineers and Combat Roadtrains Sai Kung Hoi (+Diplomacy, -Espionage and Counter-Intelligence) - Warm Claiming territory between the Acero Valley and Gama de Acero, the Sai Kung Hoi consists primarily of arable land, fisheries and a small cluster of entrepreneurs Known Territories and Settlements: Sai Kung Province Known Influences: Farming, Fishing, Innovation Known Facilities: Kelp Harvesting and Processing Platform Known Technologies: None Known Units: None Shivajians (++Economy and Trade, -Planetary Warfare) - Pro-Unity Based in the Nezem States exclusively, the Shivajians represent the largest gloc of farming, grocery sales and distribution. It is said that one credit in eight spent by the average citizen is in a Shivajian supermarket since their purchase of their nearest rival, the Lotus brand, last year Known Territories and Settlements: None Known Influences: Farming, Distribution Known Facilities: None Known Technologies: None Known Units: Shivajian Militia Stellar Imperium (+Stellar Warfare, -Planetary Warfare) - Rodric Carlsson - Cool Consisting primarily of veterans and retired militias from bandit hunting in the Western Badlands, this bullish polity has settled the Alluvian Highlands and is vigorously outspoken about recent policy decisions Known Territories and Settlements: Alluvian Highlands, Port Algrave, Fort Ourém, Montijo, Torres Vedras, Tarouca and Abrantes Known Influences: Private Militia, Veterans Known Facilities: Stoic Clinic, Solar Power Plant, Kelp Harvesting Marine Platform Known Technologies: None Known Units: Imperial Stormtrooper Regiment, several Polity Infantry Divisions and militias, rumours of more significant forces Svithion Union (+Construction and Engineering, -Diplomacy) - Warm Frontiersmen and women, the Svithion territory borders the Northern Ocean and the Western Union on one side and the New Stoic enclave on the other - though the distances to their neighbours are substantial and mostly untamed. Concentrated on the coastline, their recent influx of wealth comes from a set of rare earth mines recently discovered at the same time as prices have been soaring to meet increasingly high-tech manufacturing needs from the Federation. As a result immigration has been high, both refugees from the Western Badlands as well as from the interior Known Territories and Settlements: Swain's Bay Known Influences: Rare Earth Mining and Processing Known Facilities: None Known Technologies: None Known Units: Svithion Miner's Battalions Thanh Hóa (+Diplomacy, --Planetary Warfare) - Warm Nestled close to Port Cartegena, Thanh Hóa is a relatively small city-state comprised of schools, academies and salles. It has risen in prominence with the works being produced inspired by the cultural datavaults taken from the RCV Mbal Msafiri Known Territories and Settlements: Thanh Hóa Known Influences: Art and Culture Known Facilities: Lê Thái Tổ Academie, two Hackschools Known Technologies: None Known Units: None